


For Christmas

by cosmicpeachcloud



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Christmas AU, Florist!Sungwoon, Fluff, Happy stuff for the holidays, M/M, Manager!Daniel, Their jobs aren't that important here though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicpeachcloud/pseuds/cosmicpeachcloud
Summary: Going home for Christmas was more than just a dream for Sungwoon. It was a struggle, but a well worth one at that.





	For Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> My playlist for this AU :) (If you wanna take a listen as you read.)
> 
> Ariana Grande- Santa Tell Me  
> Mariah Carey- All I Want For Christmas Is You  
> NSYNC- Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays  
> Got7- Confession Song  
> Exo- Christmas Day, First Snow, Unfair, For Life, Falling For You

“Sungwoon! You’re free to go, honey!”

 

“Okay! Let me finish this bouquet!”

 

Before he went home for the Yuletide merriment, Sungwoon was determined to bundle a bunch of stems, perfectly tied with a delicate thin red ribbon. He did and redid the little bow until each loop was symmetrical and the extra material hung at the exact length it was supposed to. He unclenched his shoulder muscles and viewed his holiday creation of the evening. Tugging at a few leaves here and there, he held the bouquet at arms length and deemed his arrangement ready to go. Unlike the other floral designs Sungwoon created, this one was for him; or rather for him to bring home to share.

 

The end of the year holiday season, much like Valentine’s Day, was a busy time for Sungwoon’s aunt’s flower shop. Day in and day out, the workers of the store pulled together various seasonal looks for longtime customers and one-time customers alike. Amaryllis, white roses, red roses, white lilies, tulips, seeded eucalyptus, Douglas fir, white pine; the essentials of a beautiful December centerpiece.

 

On this eve of Christmas Eve, Sungwoon flitted about the shop making last minute checks to ensure everything was back in its respective spot after the last minute rush that had hit them at 5.

 

“Sungwoon, go home!” His uncle bellowed from the counter.

 

With one last glance around, Sungwoon shuffled to the back room with mumbles of “Okay, okay. I get it. You’re kicking me out.” He clocked out and untied his emerald green apron, switching it for his navy puffer jacket and crème handmade scarf from his locker. The winter air in Seoul was insurmountable and Sungwoon was not brave enough to hit the streets without his layers of padding.

 

His aunt was admiring his newly bound bouquet, now wrapped in thick white paper and metallic silver cellophane, when he swung open the back door.

 

“Taking this home, kiddo?”

 

At the ripe age of 23, his aunt was still attached to the pet name she had started using when Sungwoon was 4. He smiled at her and took a moment to appreciate the warmth she emitted whenever she was around. It explained why her business was ever flourishing and her happiness ever radiating.

 

“Yes,” He answered, checking the time on his phone. “If it makes it home.” He turned towards the window and the evening sky was illuminated with fallen white flakes.

 

“It’s only supposed to get heavier, so hurry on home.”

 

Sungwoon tightened the knot of his scarf and nodded to his uncle’s stern words. He kissed his aunt’s round cheek and reached out to give his uncle a one armed hug.

 

“See you tomorrow!”

 

Walking to the bus stop across the street, Sungwoon knew it was going to be a tough journey back home. The bus shelter was filled to capacity with no space for him to even shield himself from the beginnings of a white Christmas. He examined the bouquet that he had cradled to his chest and thanked his aunt for wrapping it high around the petals, not exposing it to the Seoul weather. Within the shelter, Sungwoon listened to an adolescent brother and sister, bundled head to toe and munching on peppermint candy canes, bicker about who was going to receive the best gifts that year. The shrill of their voices in the quiet of the evening was far from pleasant, but Sungwoon still smiled.

 

 

 

_“Man, I just got you_ the _best present. I’m even in awe of it myself.”_

_Grinning widely to himself, Sungwoon pulled out the screeching metal chair and plopped down onto it. The various sized shopping bags from the mall dangling from his hand proudly as some sort of ‘I- Picked- Up- All- the- Last- Minute- Sales’ trophy._

_Daniel sipped at his coke and offered a bite of his cinnamon bun, fork held in mid air while he chewed contently. Sungwoon leaned in and accepted the mouthful._

_“You’re really going to love me for this one.” He spoke through the gooey dough._

_“I already do.” Daniel replied casually._

_“Well even more then. Seriously, this is something I would want too.” He attempted what was supposed to be a wink and bobbed his head up and down. “You know, just a hint.”_

_Daniel pensively sliced his bun and returned a quick, “We’ll see.”_

_Only a few days later, Sungwoon had bragged to almost everyone about how fantastic his gift was and much to Daniel’s dismay, they had all agreed with him; patting Daniel’s back in slight envy whenever they saw him. It was one night when Sungwoon woke up to use the bathroom that he saw he was buried in Daniel’s blanket sans Daniel. He found him perched at the edge of the couch in his living room; crinkled bills of cash and debit cards scattered on the coffee table and his laptop heating up his thighs._

_“What are you doing?” Sungwoon asked groggily, sneaking up on the younger who had been too absorbed in whatever he was doing to take note of his presence._

_The laptop screen was slammed shut instantly and Daniel snapped into a stiff posture._

_“Nothing.”_

_Sungwoon cast a doubtful look at him. “Seemed like a whole lot of something. You looked like you were handling some suspicious online activities.”_

_Daniel chuckled dryly and collected his money and cards from the table._

_Sungwoon watched his face grow serious and sat on the arm of the chair. “What’s wrong?”_

_Daniel paused, crumpling his bills together in his hand. “You said your gift was so great and everyone agreed with you so I… started second guessing myself. I wanted to get you something better than I already had because I don’t know if what I got you can even compare but,” He raised the few bills he had with a sigh. “I don’t have much.”_

_Sungwoon crawled onto the couch, laying his legs across Daniel’s thighs until he was close enough to cradle his cheek in his hand. “I don’t need a fancy gift or anything from you.”_

_“I know. But I… wanted to…” Daniel trailed off with a droop of his shoulders._

_“Baby,” Sungwoon made sure Daniel’s tired eyes were on him. “The best present you can give me is you.” He traced his cheekbones that were rosily blooming. “Being with you is the gift that keeps giving. I don’t need anything else.”_

Two years and counting and that confession still rang true as ever. The warmth in their hearts had only grown stronger and fonder with each steadily passing day. They were a healthy couple in every way possible. Under the glow of the setting sun on the horizon, Sungwoon thanked the heavens for allowing him to meet Daniel that one fateful day.

 

 

 

**_Order for_ ** _: Kang Daniel._

**_Message_ ** _: Happy Birthday_

  * _Sunflower pot- plastic (!!)_



****

**_Details_ ** _\- Plastic pot please because a ceramic one will not last long in the café._

_Sungwoon, upon reading the extra instructions, naturally became curious. He had been assigned that order and its full delivery for that afternoon. He put together the simple arrangement, added the rainbow Happy Birthday placard and set out to deliver the tall and distinct flowers. The GPS led him a few blocks over to a cozy café with paw prints decorating the main entrance. The first door sounded off, warning employees that someone was coming in and Sungwoon had honestly expected dogs but what he saw instead were lazy cats strewn amongst every surface._

_“Welcome!”_

_Sungwoon greeted the young girl at the counter and placed his delivery next to a sleeping orange cat. He held onto it now understanding why the order receipt had specifically asked for a plastic pot._

_“Delivery for Kang Daniel?” He spoke cautiously._

_“Oh! I’ll go get him. He’s the manager. One second please.” The girl smiled politely and left through an employee only door._

_Sungwoon looked over the sunflowers, checking petals and making sure the soil was hydrated. He was contemplating changing the location of the Happy Birthday placard when the door swung open again._

_“Ouch! You bad kitty. Why must you scratch Daddy?”_

_A broad-shouldered (and handsome) man exited from the back, flinching as he juggled a cat in his grasp, nearly flinging open the counter top in a rush to put the irritated cat down._

_“Change your attitude, young man!” He called sternly wagging his finger but smiling afterwards, not taking himself or the situation too seriously. Sungwoon watched the interaction with amusement. This man who spoke to the cats in a fatherly tone was the manager?_

_“He’s having a rough-” The manager paused, taking in Sungwoon’s appearance, his lips ready to form his next words. “Day.” He blinked a few times before smiling bashfully and moving closer to Sungwoon._

_Cute._

_“Delivery for Kang Daniel?” Sungwoon asked and his eyes wouldn’t leave the taller man’s handsome face._

_“Yes, that’s me.” Daniel answered, and he made to grab the flowers, accidentally grasping Sungwoon’s hands that were still wrapped around the pot. “Sorry.” Daniel startled adorably and Sungwoon let out a small laugh._

_Relaxing a bit, Daniel laughed too, offering his cash payment only to have Sungwoon remind him that he had already paid. He hit his head lightly with his palm in forgetfulness and Sungwoon watched him thinking he wouldn’t mind coming back there to deliver more._

_As it turned out, Sungwoon did return soon; holding back his grin when he saw the address of the delivery. Eventually, it got to the point where Daniel didn’t have to keep ordering because Sungwoon would stop by with extra bouquets he’d made that were “going to end up in the trash anyway.” The day they started dating officially Daniel had tied a note to one of the kittens that read “Paw-lease go on a date with me :3” and Sungwoon hadn’t known who to coo at more. The tiny, caramel colored kitten or her blushing owner._

 

 

 

In the midst of waiting for his inconveniently late bus, Sungwoon phoned the object of his affections; the line picking up after two rings.

 

_“Hyung!”_ Daniel’s cheerful voice rang through the speaker.

 

The tenseness in Sungwoon’s shoulders automatically dissipated with the comfort of the other’s elated voice. “Hey, babe. What are you up to?”

 

_“Fighting with the tree. The lights fell down.”_

Sungwoon imagined Daniel balancing the phone between his ear and shoulder, struggling to re-hang Christmas lights. “That tree is smaller than you. How hard can it be?”

 

_“Psh. If you were here, you would see. They got stuck in between the pine needles. By the time I pull them out there’ll be no tree to put them back on.”_ He grunted on the other end.

 

“Be gentle with it then. I hope you moved the gifts you had under-”

 

_“Oof!”_

 

Sungwoon pulled the phone away from his ear, listening to boxes being kicked and paper harshly ripping. He rolled his lips into his mouth and stared into the wet pavement of the road. “You stepped on the gifts, right?”

 

Nothing was heard on Daniel’s end but labored breathing and soft mews.

 

“What will you do without me these next 2 days?” Sungwoon exhaled.

 

_“Break everything and you’ll have to stay over for a week to fix it.”_ Daniel mumbled hopefully.

 

Sungwoon chuckled, already knowing he wouldn’t need any silly reason to stay with him.

 

“ _Where are you anyway, hyung? Home already?”_

 

Sungwoon sighed and looked down the road. “Waiting for the bus. It’s late. It’s snowing and it’s freezing. Stay inside.” He wanted nothing more than to be cuddled underneath a blanket in his bed. Ideally with Daniel, if he lived in a perfect world.

 

_“Are you bundled up?”_ Daniel asked with an air of worry. Sungwoon’s affirmation got caught in his throat. _“Hat, jacket, scarf? Scarf-”_

 

“Knotted inside the jacket. I know.” If there was anything Daniel constantly reminded Sungwoon of it was the importance of tucking his scarf inside his jacket rather than letting it sit above to ensure no cold air could slip in.

 

_“Just checking. I’m not there to see myself so you better take care of yourself.”_

 

“I will, I will. How was work?” Sungwoon asked, changing the subject.

 

_“We got a new cat!”_

 

The younger’s excitement bled through the phone lines. “Another one?”

 

_“His name is Ra On and he’s an exotic shorthair.”_

_What does that mean?_ Sungwoon scratched his head. “What kind is that?”

 

_“The cute ones with the flat faces. Honestly, he’s the cutest cat in here.”_

 

Sungwoon snorted. At one point or another, each cat had been _the cutest cat in there_. “Yeah? What about Buttercup? You’ve forgotten him already?” Buttercup had been the favorite from last week. A black and white tuxedo cat that had been donated to Daniel from a family with an allergic daughter.

 

_“No! I love them all but Ra On is like, the cat of the day. He automatically becomes the cutest.”_

 

“Until the next one comes in.”

 

_“Pretty much.”_ Daniel giggled. _“Make any cool arrangements today?”_

 

“I made one to bring home.” Sungwoon looked fondly at the flowers wrapped safely in his hold. “I’ll send you a picture later. I think you’ll like It.”

 

_“I like everything you make though.”_

 

“I know.” He grinned and really, he was thankful for the support. His bus rolled up then, a whopping 8 minutes late. “The bus is here.”

 

_“Okay, hyung. Text me or call me later. Be safe!”_

 

“You too. Don’t hurt the tree.”

 

_“Shush! I’m doing my best.”_ Daniel laughed.

 

“Love you.”

 

_“Love you too.”_

 

Scrambling to get on the bus before it got so crowded he ended up with his face in someone’s armpit, Sungwoon squeezed into the line, tapping his t-money card and dropping himself into a seat on the first level. His head rolled back and he stretched his neck, happy to be out of the cold and sitting. There was a teenage girl tapping away on her phone inches above Sungwoon’s face and he had half a mind to tell her to hold onto the handle because the force of the bus moving into action would only knock her off balance, but he was too late; the hard plastic phone case colliding with the right side of his forehead.

 

“I’m so sorry!” She gasped, bowing a hundred times to which Sungwoon just nodded his head in forgiveness while rubbing the wounded area.

 

Three stops into the ride and an elderly woman wobbled on, leaning most of her weight on a dark brown, stained wooden cane. Sungwoon eyed the other passengers silently pleading for one of them to give up their seat but no one looked up from their phones. He sighed, counted to five and left his bag on the hard seat, reaching forward to the old woman.

 

“ _Halmeoni_ , please sit here.” He caught the attention of the passengers near him who stepped out of the way to guide the woman into his seat. She smiled gratefully and wished nothing but Christmas blessings to the _handsome young man_ who took pity on her. No handles were available for him to hold onto which left him with the pole diagonal to his prior seat. He grasped an opening and planted his feet apart. Staring out the window, he caught his reflection and noticed how messy his previously styled hair had become thanks to the snow. With his free hand, he brushed his fingers down his bangs attempting to stop them from curling but in doing so he made them worse and they curled anyway. Closing his eyes tiredly, he leaned his forehead on his hand that held onto the pole and felt the sting of the faint red scratch he’d been awarded with courtesy of Daniel’s bratty _son_.

 

 

_“Rooney only eats Blue Buffalo. Anything else he’ll sniff and smack away.”_

_Sungwoon took his eyes off the shelves of cat food to level Daniel with a disapproving squint. “Your cat eats better than you.”_

_Daniel shrugged, not bothered in the slightest. “He’s my son. Only the best for him.”_

_Sungwoon snorted. “Yeah, maybe when’s he’s older and you’ve gone poor because of him he can take you out for a good meal to thank you for all you’ve done.” He shook his head. “You baby him too much.”_

_“Look at the little Santa outfit!” Completely ignoring what he’d said, Daniel dragged him, with an iron grip on his wrist, to the stand littered in pet costumes. “Help me choose a festive costume for Rooney!”_

_“Further explains my point.” Sungwoon mumbled to himself. An elf costume caught his attention from the bottom of the display and he picked it up cautiously with his index finger and thumb. It was green with red and white striped sleeves, a black belt and red triangular collar. It was annoying to look at and he could much less imagine stuffing a cat into the torturous contraption._

_“What do you think about this- Oh that’s ugly. I hope you weren’t considering that.” Daniel scrunched his nose in distaste towards the mess of cloth he was holding._

_“How do you think Rooney would like this if I bought it for him?” Sungwoon joked but as he said it he found his words actually held some seriousness._

_“I would make_ you _wear it before I put it on him. Ow!”_

_In the end, they took home a reindeer antler strap on hat and a matching Rudolph nose (along with the costly cat food.) Daniel hoisted Rooney into his arms, rubbing his face into the fur happily and laying the furry thing on his thighs._

_“Hold still. I have to put this on you. Mom’s going to love it.” He managed to tie the fake antlers to Rooney’s small head with not much of a fuss. He held him by his middle and bounced him around to the tune of Mariah Carey’s All I Want for Christmas Is You while Sungwoon recorded it._

_“We didn’t put the nose on him.” Sungwoon reminded and Daniel passed him the cat. (“Put it on our son.”) It took one look into Rooney’s eyes for Sungwoon to know the cat was on his last nerve. He quietly unwrapped the red ball and approached him timidly. The thin strap had almost made it around Rooney’s head when the cat snapped, and a clawed paw reached out and very nearly took out Sungwoon’s thumb. The fake nose hit the carpet and the cat ran for the hills. Sungwoon clutched his hand in pain, falling to his back with his entire arm pressed into his chest and a look of betrayal on his face._

Sungwoon’s stop approached finally; the bus moving sluggishly through the slowly but steadily sticking snow. He hopped down the back stairs and belatedly realized that because the first bus had been late he had missed his transfer bus by a few minutes. Another ten minutes of waiting in the rapidly decreasing temperature, but at least the shelter was vacant this time, so he could stay out of the snow. He threw himself down on the bench and his legs automatically spread open. His eyes fell closed for a few seconds and he let his mind tune out the hum and drum of the city. Next to the bus shelter, a house came to life with twinkling blue and white Christmas lights and mechanical reindeer in the yard.

 

_The weather had been forgiving that day. Just bearable enough to take a walk outside without the fresh air cutting into their skin. Sungwoon proposed a nice walk when the stuffy air of Daniel’s overly heated apartment started to burn his nose. He’d donned his mittens and snow boots along with the younger and headed for the great outdoors._

_Daniel’s neighborhood was the opposite of his own: quiet. The only noise coming from the occasional barking of the family dog one apartment building and house over. That was another thing; it was a family neighborhood. When it snowed, there were always children playing in the front yards of their parents’ homes. Most of the kids knew Sungwoon and Daniel as the friendly uncles with the cat café. Now, technically Sungwoon did not own the café or have anything to do with it but when he tried to explain that, the kids would have already turned away, attention on something else._

_Just like in American Christmas movies, the houses in this neighborhood decorated with lights and inflatable snowmen too. When given the opportunity, Sungwoon and Daniel liked to admire the Christmas displays. It took a lot of work to get the houses set up each year and the couple was always ready to marvel at them._

_Daniel tucked their gloved hands into his pocket as they peered at a small cottage home lined with multicolored lights. The architecture was simple; a rectangular base with a triangular roof. Two square windows and a brick red door. The dog house in the front yard was constructed with a similar build. A matching house and doghouse for the owner and pet._

_“This home looks like a gingerbread house.”_

_“It does.” Sungwoon agreed, taking in the faint yellow back-glow of the Christmas lights. He outlined the house with his eyes, seeing the colorful lights as giant gumdrops against a frosting coated gingerbread wall._

_“Do you think the dog really stays in his house or they let him sleep inside? Let’s decorate Rooney’s cat tree!”_

_Sungwoon laughed at Daniel’s jumbled thought process. “We should do that. And I think the dog stays inside. It’s too cold to be out.”_

_“Makes me think about all those stray cats that don’t have homes.” Daniel sniveled and wiped an invisible tear. “I can only save so many.” He said in a mock teary voice._

_“One day the café is going to turn into a shelter. I know it.”_

_There was a flicker of light and then 3 reindeer pulling a sleigh lit up across from the dog house. Sungwoon and Daniel childishly awed as Santa’s outline in the sleigh appeared and disappeared like magic._

_“You know,” Sungwoon spoke up after minutes of staring. “We can decorate our home like this someday.”_

_Daniel bit his lip cutely and glanced at him. “Oh yeah?”_

_“Yeah.” They shared a look of contentment, casually agreeing on a future together._

_Daniel smiled and huddled closer to Sungwoon. “I would like that.”_

 

 

 

Sungwoon’s t-money card beeped loudly at him as he tapped onto the second bus and he figured his funds were low. (The timing was great.) He didn’t need anymore distractions stopping him from going home but there was a chance he would end up stranded before Christmas if he didn’t refill it that day. Lest he try to go somewhere tomorrow, and the machines were crowded, down or closed; he didn’t want to risk that unnecessary headache.

 

The transfer bus was fortunately the most normal part of his evening. He was able to sit in one of the good seats and there were no old people to worry about or arguing children to tune out. As zoned out as he was he almost missed his stop but caught it just in time. After a 20 minute ride Sungwoon hopped off, scurrying to the convenience store that was right in front of the bus stop. (Convenient indeed.) He went straight to the counter avoiding all the snacks that called to his empty stomach and rotated his bag to his chest, fishing out his wallet.

 

“Hello.” His voice broke and he cleared his throat not too tired to be embarrassed because he was 23 and his voice _still_ cracked, dammit. He slid his t-money card and three 5,000 won bills to the cashier. Thankfully, the man didn’t question him and silently took the money. However, his gaze did meet Sungwoon’s sweater for a few seconds when he unzipped his jacket to re-tuck his scarf and Sungwoon subconsciously looked down at himself and almost told the man the story behind the sweater before realizing that he most likely did not care.

 

 

 

_A steamy mug of hot chocolate sat cozily on its wooden coaster in front of Sungwoon who had his nose buried in a flower magazine for weddings. Spring was quickly approaching, and the florist had every intention of keeping up with the trends. (Peonies and sweet peas!) Flitting his eyes to the refrigerator, he called for his partner in crime._

_“Niel, can you get me the whipped cream, please?”_

_“Here you go.”_

_  
_ _Daniel set the can down and Sungwoon shook it quickly, using his weak left hand to messily spray the cream into his mug. He almost let the can drop, already losing focus on his drink to focus on an interesting article on mason jars. He didn’t notice Daniel catch the can or stare at him from the side or faintly whisper “Drink your chocolate. I made it with love.”_

_3 minutes later when Sungwoon was deep in thought and reached for his still hot drink, he jumped._

_“Didn’t I put whip cream on here? Am I crazy? It melted that fast?” He said peering into the mug inquisitively. He poured more into his drink and took a sip, sticking his tongue out in disdain when the liquid burned his taste buds. He pushed it away again in favor of letting it cool better and continued flipping magazine pages._

_Daniel, as cheeky as he was feeling, waited until he knew Sungwoon was immersed in his flowers to silently slurp the whip cream off Sungwoon’s mug. His cheekiness lasted all of ten seconds; getting caught red handed with his lips pursed over the cup._

_Sungwoon stared at him in surprise. “What do you think you’re doing? Shoo!” He fanned the predator away and raised the mug to his lips, eyes boring into Daniel’s._

_“What are you doing for Christmas, hyung?” Daniel asked, changing topics nonchalantly._

_“Going home. To my grandparents, I mean.” He set his mug on the coaster._

_“Oh yeah. Okay.”_

_Sungwoon raised his eyebrows. “And you?”_

_Daniel averted his gaze and turned to the sink. “My mom is going to Daegu to visit her sister for a few days so I’m going to stay here. I’ll see her after, so it doesn’t really matter and besides I have to watch over the cats. Everyone else will be home so as the manager I’ll take care of them.”_

_“Come home with me.”_

_Daniel froze and Sungwoon did not miss how his shoulders popped up to his ears. “It’s fine. It’s just a few days.”_

_“I don’t want you to be alone on Christmas, Daniel.”_

_“I won’t be alone. I have the cats.”_

_“The cats have each other. Stop putting them before you for once and listen to me. Come home with me and then we can come back together.”_

_“I don’t want to go with you!”_

_Sungwoon blinked twice. “What?”_

_Daniel sighed. “I don’t feel comfortable at your house. Your family doesn’t like me.”_

_“What are you talking about? Yes they do.”_

_“I don’t get that vibe when I’m there. Whatever-”_

_“It’s not whatever!”_

_“I’ll get over it but I’m not going with you for Christmas. Stop asking.”_

_To say Sungwoon was offended was an understatement; he was hurt, but was he going to admit it? No. “Fine. I’m leaving.” He threw his jacket on, not bothering to close it and stuffed his magazine and scarf into his bag, clearly upset. “Don’t forget Jisung hyung’s party.” He called over his shoulder and slammed the front door._

_The next day, Sungwoon found himself hastily scanning rack after rack for an ugly yet decent sweater he could wear that night for Jisung’s ugly sweater party. He’d promised to show up in full getup, ready to be Jisung’s hype man and boost social morale. Five minutes into aimlessly wandering the men’s clothing section he sought help from a worker who pointed him in the seasonal direction where he could find loads of Christmas gear. The first thing he spotted was a patterned, blinking Christmas lights sweater in red. He moved it aside in favor for the green one that suited his taste more. He considered getting Daniel one because they were both supposed to go shopping but since they hadn’t spoken since yesterday night, Sungwoon bought his own and left._

_By the time he made it back to his apartment he had two hours of preparation time- more time than actually needed. He made himself a cup of coffee to wake himself up, already feeling tired as he slouched on the couch. He watched half a rerun of Running Man and changed into his night time outfit. Settling an antler headband in his dark hair and turning the setting on his sweater to blinking, he made his way to Jisung’s._

_Candy canes, gingerbread men, Santa hats and other oddly printed sweater designs put Sungwoon’s obnoxious twinkling sweater to shame. He observed the party guests from the side, munching on a peppermint candy cane. It was then that he recognized a similar sweater across the room. As if he felt his stare, Daniel turned, and they locked eyes. They both looked down at their sweaters in disbelief because what were the odds? Daniel gave Sungwoon a saddened half smile and walked over to him and Sungwoon met him halfway._

_Sungwoon’s lips ducked out in a pout before Daniel, staring into the lights of the red counterpart of his sweater. Leave it to them to not speak but still end up as a matching pair. Daniel couldn’t resist and placed an affectionate kiss to the older’s forehead. It almost felt like it had been an eternity since they’d last spoken._

_“I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.”_

_Sungwoon nodded solemnly. “I know. And I know my family isn’t easy to deal with. I just don’t want you to be alone. How can I enjoy myself if you’re alone at home?”_

_Daniel squeezed Sungwoon’s upper arms. “Babe, I’ll really be okay. You’ll be back in like 2 days and I really will be busy tending to the cats. You can call me when you open gifts. I would say FaceTime, but I don’t think your grandpa wants to see me.” He chuckled half heartedly._

_“Babe,” Sungwoon frowned, not liking his playfulness._

_“I’m kidding. I’m kidding. I’ll win him over one day.” He hugged Sungwoon around the waist, bending over slightly to fit his body to his. Sungwoon’s lips drooped even more._

_“Okay.” He agreed sadly and puckered his lips._

_“Let’s enjoy the party.” Daniel said, puckering his own lips and kissing Sungwoon. “We have to take a picture. How could we end up in matching sweaters by accident?” He earned a small smile from the older and grinned widely in return._

 

Exiting the convenience store, Sungwoon juggled his bouquet, wallet and phone, attempting to make the walk back to his home. Why he didn’t situate himself _inside_ of the store was a good question but in his haste to _just get home_ he walked out with everything in his slippery gloved hands. He managed to unzip the pocket of his puffer jacket enough to slide his wallet in, but his phone jumped right out of his fingers, burying itself into the pile of dirty snow at his feet. Now free a hand, he settled himself, properly closing his pocket and moving the bouquet to his other arm. He crouched down to pick up the phone, his aching knees cracking as he went down and _of course_ a reckless driver turned the corner at the same time and ran his car through the snow, plowing it all over Sungwoon who had the misfortune of not turning fast enough to avoid it. It showered- or more like slapped him in the face, dripping into the slight opening of his jacket. He tried to dry the freezing water sliding down his chest with his scarf and couldn’t help but think it was karma coming around to get him for throwing Daniel into the snow the other day.

 

 

 

_Winter strolls in the snow, as sweet as they were, were too calm for Sungwoon and Daniel. The best activity for snow days was the classic snowball fight. A one to one combat fueled by the desire to sit on the couch and watch the other 100% take care of dinner for the night. Nothing said I adore you like an icy ball to the chest._

_“Not the face!” Sungwoon hollered at the top of his lungs. He angrily balled up two handfuls of snow until it was compacted tightly and launched it into the air aiming for the back of his lover/enemy’s head. It erupted into the collar of Daniel’s jacket when it hit and the younger bellowed. By the time Daniel turned around to shout threats another ball was pegged at his chest._

_“Okay, okay. I’m feeling that this fight is snowballing.” Daniel stopped to wheeze at his punny joke. “Let’s go inside. I’m freezing anyway.” He tucked his glove clad fingers into the deep pockets of his white parka and shifted his eyes around. “Hyung?”_

_“Sneak attack!” Brute hands slammed into the padding of Daniel’s jacket in full force, throwing him face first into the snow. Sungwoon fled the scene to watch from afar with a devilish smile gracing his features. He stared until he realized Daniel wasn’t moving. A little nervous that he’d gone too far, he skipped over to him, digging his gloves beneath him and flipping him over. Daniel’s face was covered in snow and his eyes sealed shut. Sungwoon ran his hand over the others face gently, wiping his eyes with swipes of his thumb. Daniel’s left eye popped open and he grimaced._

_“Too far…?” Sungwoon whispered. “Sorry.”_

_“Sorry?” Daniel repeated seriously and Sungwoon backed away. In quick succession, Daniel grabbed Sungwoon’s scarf, yanking him down on top of him. “What have I told you about tucking your scarf in? Now suffer.” He rolled over, trapping Sungwoon beneath him in the bed of snow. He took a handful of snow in each glove and let it pour onto Sungwoon’s exposed neck. Sungwoon yelled in almost pain; it was too icy._

_“Stop smiling. That was mean.” Daniel gave him a look. “But I guess I deserved it.” Sungwoon pressed his lips together and his teeth started to chatter._

_Daniel leaned in, lips already grazing Sungwoon’s. “Yeah, you did.” He said and kissed him even further into the snow._

 

 

 

The glowing sun had begun to set when Sungwoon departed from his aunt’s floral shop and now the moon fully replaced it, casting a bright glow along his path. He carefully took out his phone and clicked around until he found Daniel’s contact information. He tapped on the phone number and raised the device to his chilled ear.

 

“ _Hey, you. You home yet?”_   

 

Sungwoon stared up at the moon, taken by how large it was that night and shook his head. An action not seen through a phone call.  

 

“ _Is that a yes?”_

 

“No, sorry. Almost.” He jumped the bouquet further into his grasp, crinkling the paper. “The moon is really bright tonight.”

 

“ _It is. I’m sitting by the window.”_

 

“Is Rooney with you?”

 

_“Nah. He went to sleep hours ago. It’s been so quiet today in the building.”_

 

Sungwoon wrinkled his lips. “And you still don’t want to come to my house?” Just because he’d declined the offer a few times didn’t mean Sungwoon couldn’t continue to ask. Persistence was _key._

 

He could hear the smile in Daniel’s voice. “ _I’m good, baby. I’m good.”_ Sungwoon made a whimper of disheartenment.

 

“Did you eat yet?”

 

_“No. I’m too lazy to get up and make ramen.”_

 

“I’m so hungry. I could eat some ddeokbokki right now.” Daniel ‘oohed.’ “Nice and hot in my stomach after this long trip. It’s been quite a journey, let me tell you.”

 

“ _I bet it has. Has it stopped snowing yet?”_

 

“It calmed down but it’s still snowing. Hi, two bowls to go please.”

 

_“Are you ordering something right now?!”_ Sungwoon heard the hurt and desperation in Daniel’s words. “ _While you’re miles away from me and can’t share? That’s not fair, hyung.”_

 

Sungwoon smiled, thanking the old vendor and wrapped the bowls in the plastic bag so he could use it to warm up his hands.

 

“We can get some when I get back. I’ll buy you beef.”

 

“ _Is that a promise? It sounds like a promise.”_

 

“Yes, I promise.” Sungwoon laughed. He was making a deal with a child. He picked up his pace, only a few short blocks away from his home now. The plastic bag rustled in the wind and Sungwoon buried his nose into his crème scarf. “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

 

Sungwoon heard the squeak of the couch and pictured Daniel launching himself onto it carelessly. No matter how many times Sungwoon warned him that the springs and wood would give in under his weight one day he continued to do it.

 

“ _I’m going to watch our favorite!”_ His voice dropped to a husky whisper. “ _The Grinch._ ”

 

“Oh yeah?” Sungwoon smirked beneath the knit scarf pressed to his mouth. All the not so innocent memories flooding into his mind. “Without me? That won’t be too much fun.”

 

“I have you on the phone, don’t I? Your voice is enough.” The underlying tone in Daniel’s voice was excited although he tried to dial it down by making his voice deeper. It was with that way of speaking that Daniel usually got what he wanted.

 

 

_“Hey!” Daniel greeted, dragging out the y. “Welcome home!” He stood with his arms thrown wide open in front of the door with nothing but a pair of red shorts and candy cane socks._

_Sungwoon bent down to remove his shoes and peered up at the abs on display in his foyer. “Nice to have a greeter in my own home.” He grinned._

_“Perks of having the key!” Daniel said with his fists locked onto his hips in Superman pose._

_“When did you get here?”_

_“You mean did I ever leave?”_

_Sungwoon let out a small laugh and walked into his living room. “You’ve been here all day? And there’s no dinner on the table? Hmm, I might have to rethink that key.”_

_“You won’t rethink nothing!” Daniel challenged and pulled a t-shirt over his head. “I’m like dessert before dinner. And who needs dinner when you already had dessert?”_

_“I do. Because I’m starving. I don’t even know what there is to eat in this place.” Sungwoon opened the refrigerator and stared into it tiredly._

_“I know a fast meal that will leave you satisfied.” He turned his head to Daniel who stood a few feet away with his hands tucked behind his back and his feet together, innocent look on his face. It was then that Sungwoon saw his shirt. Plain white with a mistletoe printed at the bottom above his crotch. His gaze shifted from the shirt back to the shit eating grin on the younger’s face._

_“You’re not clever. And try to be more discreet next time.” Sungwoon shook his head and returned his attention back to the kimchi rice he spotted on a shelf._

_“I’m not doing anything!” Daniel replied, his eyes blown wide, feigning innocence._

_Sungwoon sent him a judging look and set the container of rice in the microwave. He joined Daniel on the couch and the latter leaned his chin on Sungwoon’s shoulder silently asking to be fed also. With shared spoonfuls between the two of them, they finished the medium sized tupperware in no time. They flicked through the channels on the television and decided on ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ that had just started a few minutes ago. Sungwoon turned and propped his legs on the couch, leaning his back into Daniel’s side, the other’s long arm wrapped around his chest and his face resting on Sungwoon’s head._

_The Grinch was halfway into stealing Christmas from the Who’s when Sungwoon felt warm lips pressing into the back of his neck and the arm around his chest fall lower to his hips. He leaned away from the lips but was reeled back in and pulled onto Daniel’s lap who moved onto lightly sucking on his soft skin._

_“Daniel,” He said warningly but a hand slid into his view and caught his face, turning his attention away from the movie. His next words died on his lips as Daniel kissed him ever so gently, their lips slotting against each other perfectly. They pulled back for a breath and stayed close, nose to nose. Daniel looked into his eyes directly and Sungwoon knew what he was asking. The corners of his lips slowly upturned and he abruptly turned shy. A few months in and they were finally ready to take that next step. He nodded his head subtly and a toothy smile erupted on Daniel’s face. He pushed Sungwoon onto his back tenderly, head laying on the armrest and swooped down to kiss him like never before. Sungwoon wrapped his arms around Daniel’s neck contently._

_Later, when they were less shy and there was less kissing and more clothes coming off, Daniel paused to whisper a few words into Sungwoon’s ear._

_“You know how The Grinch’s heart grew three sizes by the end of the movie?” Sungwoon nodded, breathing hard. “I can show you something else that can grow three times bigger.”_

 

 

Sungwoon snickered at the memory and the implication of Daniel’s words now on the phone.

 

“I think you’ll have to wait a little bit more, babe.” He said through his chuckles and Daniel’s whines of ‘aw come on.’

 

Making a right onto the next street, home was finally in view. Sungwoon huffed a little walking up the steep incline of the road and jogged the last few steps to the front door. He ran up the stairs two at a time only somewhat listening to Daniel’s pleads.

 

“Hyung, come on, please. I’ve been a good boy all year. Do this for me, pl-. Huh? Someone’s knocking on my door.” Sungwoon heard him groan as he lifted himself from the couch. “Do you think it’s Santa?”

 

Sungwoon grinned. What good boy asked for phone sex and then wondered if Santa was knocking at his door? “Nah, it’s probably one of his elves.” He joked, adjusting the bouquet for its grand appearance.

 

“Let’s see who it-”

 

The endearingly surprised look on Daniel’s face made the entire trip worth it for Sungwoon. The younger still had the phone glued to his ear and his mouth hung ajar.

 

“Wha- why- I- but- You said you were almost home!” Daniel spluttered, other hand clutching the door handle.

 

“I am home.” Sungwoon tilted his head a little and smiled cutely. “Wherever you are is home.”

 

Daniel’s eyes glazed over and he closed them tightly, clutching his chest. “You- really- I-I love you. So much.”

 

Sungwoon’s eyes crinkled in amusement. “I love you too. Aren’t you going to invite me inside, though? ‘Cause baby, it’s cold outside.”

 

Daniel laughed and stepped to the side, still in disbelief. He watched Sungwoon unwrap himself from his bundle of clothes and hang them in the hall closet.

 

“I can’t believe you surprised me like this. You tricked me!”

 

Sungwoon pushed his hair back with one hand and lifted his sacred bouquet to Daniel in offering. “Here. For you.”

 

Daniel peeled back the wrapping and furrowed his brows for a second before he realized what the arrangement was.

 

“Wow, a whole bouquet of mistletoe?” He peeked up at Sungwoon through his lashes. “I guess you gotta kiss me all night long.” He stepped closer to him and in one swift movement had Sungwoon pressed against the wall.

 

“Eh hey. Behave yourself. Santa is watching.” Sungwoon playfully swatted at Daniel’s chest.

 

Daniel lifted his chin up and spoke with their breaths mingling. “Santa can keep watching.” He whispered, quite literally sweeping Sungwoon off his feet.

 

 

  
(“You fixed the tree!”

 

“Eh…Yeah, kind of.”

 

“Why are some of the lights missing?”

 

“Rooney stole them.”

 

“Why did he do that?”

 

“… I tried to put the antlers on him again… and he got his revenge.”)

 

 

◜◌◦◐◦◌◞

 

 

Night slowly passed into day once more and Seoul welcomed a cloudy sky the morning of Christmas Eve.

 

Sungwoon had his head resting comfortably on Daniel’s chest. Daniel stroking relaxing circles into his back as they watched tiny snowflakes fall from the sky. They’d woken up ten minutes prior but were still laced with sleepiness, choosing to maintain the noiseless bubble they were in for a few more moments.

 

Sungwoon would be lying if he said he wasn’t still upset that Daniel didn’t want to go home with him. He had created an image in his head of bringing his love home and bonding with his family like the adult he was. It was something he had wished for since he was a teenager. But now that he had someone to take home, he didn’t want to go?

 

It’s not that it made him question their love, but it was simply a hard pill to swallow. How could he unite everyone that he loved and have them get along? How long would it take to get there? Would he have to give something up?

 

Sungwoon was certain the disapproval Daniel believed his family had of him was nonexistent. He explicitly remembered telling his grandmother over dinner one night ages ago that he had met a great person and she was nothing but thrilled. When she finally met Daniel, she did nothing but rave about him. Of course, the tsundere gene in Sungwoon’s family was strong, perhaps so strong it was hard for Daniel to tell that he was indeed well liked.

 

Sungwoon hummed thoughtfully. Daniel trained his eyes on him and brushed through his hair.

 

“Merry Christmas Eve.” Sungwoon croaked and cleared his throat.

 

“Merry Christmas Eve.”

 

He ran his fingers up and down Daniel’s torso searching for the right way to ask again without angering him.

 

“So, you still haven’t changed your mind?” He said in a tiny voice.

 

Daniel’s chest inflated with a sigh.

 

“Come with me.” Sungwoon whined and squished his cheek further into the other’s broad chest.

 

“No, no. Just come back to me after.” He smiled kindly but Sungwoon knew he was reaching his limit.

 

“Please?”

 

Daniel shook his head resolutely. “I’m fine here. Don’t worry. I don’t want to interrupt your family time.”

 

“But they do like you, baby.”

 

“Your grandfather doesn’t.”

 

Sungwoon opened his mouth to deny it but exhaled dejectedly. “He just needs some time to accept you. My grandma loves you. I know for a fact if you come we can change it! My grandpa just needs time to accept that I won’t give him biological grandkids, but we can solve that easily and-”

 

“Sungwoon.”

 

He propped his chin on Daniel’s chest and looked up with the best puppy dog eyes he could muster. Daniel was resistant as ever, however, and pecked his nose. Sungwoon’s mind told him to leap onto a pillow and give Daniel the silent treatment but his heart wanted nothing more than to cherish the last few hours in bed he had with the younger before he had to leave. He pushed himself up and buried his nose in Daniel’s neck, feeling strong arms embrace him.

 

“I have to call my grandma.” Sungwoon said but made no effort in moving. He felt an arm reach for the nightstand and hand him his phone. He kissed the skin before him in thanks. Curling into Daniel’s side, he dialed his grandmother’s number.

 

“Grandma, it’s me. Merry Christmas.” A pause. “Sungwoon. What other grandson do you have?” His grandmother laughed heartily on the other end and Daniel’s chest rumbled underneath Sungwoon’s head. “I just called- no I’m still coming. I just called to see if you needed anything.” She rattled off a quick list of relatives and what they were bringing and gave him a no. “Okay.”

 

_“Love, will your boyfriend be joining us?”_

Sungwoon picked his head up rapidly, sinking his chin into Daniel’s stomach. He made sure to make eye contact with him. “N-”

 

In a wonderful, Christmas miracle, turn of events, they heard Sungwoon’s grandfather’s mumbles in the distance.

 

_“I need him to help me with the wood for the fireplace. He better be coming.”_ Suddenly enthused with his grandfather, Sungwoon sat up, nearly knocking the teeth out of Daniel’s mouth, ignoring his grandfather’s addition of _“Sungwoon is too frail to do it.”_

 

He pointed at his phone and pressed his lips together. His wide, puffy eyes screamed “You see?!” Daniel bit down a smile and nodded. He mouthed “okay, okay” and tried to pull Sungwoon back down to him but Sungwoon yanked his arm away.

 

_“You heard your grandfather. We look forward to seeing you both, dear.”_

“Yes, grandma. I’ll see you soon. Call me if you need anything. Bye.”

 

Hanging up the phone, Sungwoon crossed his arms expectantly, sitting on his knees.

 

“Come over here.”

 

He shook his head childishly. “Are you coming with me?”

 

Daniel averted his gaze but couldn’t stop the sunny smile that grew on his face now knowing that he made it in with the in-laws. Sungwoon crawled up to him, getting in his face and ignoring their slight morning breath.

 

“Is that a yes?” 

 

Daniel hummed in thought but wrapped the smaller in his arms and rolled on top of him.

 

“It’s a yes.”

 

Sungwoon yelled and brought his lips to Daniel’s happily. He let Daniel kiss him deeper, head sinking into the plush pillow and heart swelling with joy because everything worked out in the end.

 

The mistletoe bouquet floated healthily in Daniel’s special cat mug on the nightstand to their left and Sungwoon thought back to what Daniel had said when he’d first given him the flowers. They _definitely_ were in for a night’s worth of kisses because for Christmas, they’d be home.

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas!! I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. I had fun :)


End file.
